Murder
by iRang
Summary: What happens when someone close to Elliot is murdered?
1. Chapter 1

**This is part one of my first attempt at an SVU kill :) Enjoy! **

Olivia Benson had just got home from an extremely late night at work. They had been working on the rape case of a 15 year old girl, and it was tough on everyone. As she climbed into bed, she looked at the clock – 2.30am. Just as she floated into a light sleep, the high tone of her cell phone woke her.

"Damn," she muttered, trying to find the producer of the noise. Looking at caller I.D. she saw it was Elliot. "Damn, damn, damn!" she said, knowing that a call from him probably meant going back into work. "Benson," she answered.

There was silence from the other line. "El, you there?" she enquired. "Elliot?" As she was about to hang up, she heard a small sound. "Elliot, are you okay? What's going on?"

"Liv,"

"El, what's going on? Where are you?"

"I need help. Quick Liv!"

"Ok, Elliot, where are you?" she tried to sound reasonable for his sake, but she was shaking from fear of what was happening on the other end of the line.

"I'm at home. Quick!"

Olivia jumped quickly out of bed; the conversation with her partner had certainly made her wide awake. Throwing on an NYPD hoodie on, she picked up her car keys and ran to her car. Driving quickly through the city, she dodged in and out of traffic.

She arrived at Elliot's house to find him sitting on his porch, shaking. Running up to him she crouched down and put an arm around him. "What's going on El?" he didn't answer her. "Elliot, what's happened?"

Slowly he stood up and started walking into the house, Olivia closely following him.

"ELLIOT! What's happening?" she yelled. As soon as they turned the corner into the kitchen though, she knew. She stopped, and looked at her partner. Who was standing there, like a statue.

"Who did this El? What happened?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he whispered.

Olivia looked down, not knowing what to do. Then, she walked up to the lifeless form of Kathy Stabler, who was surrounded in blood.

She turned back to look at Elliot, her partner, and her best friend, who had just lost his wife. Standing back up she put both hands on Elliot's arms and lead him to the lounge, where she sat him down and then sat next to him, and hand on his back the whole time. Pulling her phone out she dialled Cragen's number. He didn't sound happy to be woken up.

"Cragen," he barked.

"Cap, it's me," Olivia spoke. "You need to get to Elliot's house, ASAP. Kathy has been killed,"

"What? Kathy?" he said, confused.

"As in Elliot's wife, Kathy,"

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can, stay with Elliot, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Cragen said, knowing what Elliot was capable of when angry.

When Cragen arrived, he pulled up behind Olivia's car, which was parked diagonally in the driveway. It seemed she had sped in straight from the street, judging from the tire marks in the dirt. He walked into the house, only to find his two detectives holding onto each other for what seemed like dear life. Olivia looked up and saw him, and nodded across the hall to the kitchen. Fin and Munch arrived, while Munch headed to the kitchen, Fin walked over to Olivia, and pulled her aside into another room. Elliot stayed perfectly still.

In the other room, Fin spoke. "What happened?"

Upon hearing his kind voice, Olivia let out a sob, she didn't have to be strong for Elliot anymore. Fin put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on her chest as she started to speak.

"I don't know, Fin. I just... don't. He called me and I was in bed and I came straight here and he was just sitting there and she was covered in blood and I don't know what happened and he was so upset. I've never seen him like that," she started crying and Fin pulled her into a hug.

Cragen walked into the room to see Olivia crying on Fins shoulder and walked back out again. It was obvious she was upset for her partner, who was obviously still in shock. He wasn't worried about her, Fin obviously had things handled.

Once the homicide squad got there, Fin offered to drive Olivia home.

"No thanks Fin, it's alright. I need to stay for Elliot,"

"Liv, he can't stay here, it's a crime scene."

"Oh, well he can come and stay at mine, I'll drive him home."

Cragen walked into the conversation. "Are you sure you're right to drive Olivia?"

"I'll be fine Cap, it's Elliot I'm worried about,"

Once Olivia had finally got Elliot into the car, they drove home slowly. He didn't say a word all the way. Once they pulled up at Olivia's apartment, Elliot just sat there. Olivia reached over and undid his seatbelt. She stood up and walked around his side of the car, and opened the door, before grabbing his hand, and pulling him up. As they walked up the stairs, Elliot finally spoke.

"Thank you Olivia," he said gruffly.

"Anything for you El, you're my best friend,"

"You're mine too Liv, that's why I called you tonight," suddenly a look of horror passed on his face. "My kids, I left them there! They can't see that! We have to go back!"

"It's ok El, calm down, Cragen took them with him, and they're fine!"

Elliot looked more than a little relieved to hear this.

"Come on, I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed." Olivia said kindly. She thought Elliot would object to this, as he normally would have, but he seemed too tired and in shock to care.

He needed to get sleep tonight, because it was going to be a huge day for him tomorrow.

**Don't forget to review! Even a few words means a lot :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews on the last chapter! Sorry I took so long to update, I've been so busy! Hope you enjoy this one just as much! **

Olivia didn't sleep well. She tip-toed around her apartment all night so that she didn't wake Elliot. At one stage she even pulled on her shoes and went for a run. She didn't stay out for too long, because she didn't want Elliot to wake up and be alone. While she ran, she wondered what had happened. Would Elliot? No, she shouldn't be thinking that. She needed to support him in this; she was his best friend, his only support. Every step she took, the cold stung at her face. What was she going to say to Elliot when he woke up?

Running back to her apartment she silently put her key into the door, not wanting to wake her sleeping partner. It turned out she didn't need to be quiet, he was up and making coffee.

"You're back," he stated.

"Yeah, sorry," she said. "I just went for a run, to clear my head. You ok?"

Elliot was silent. Olivia walked up to him and put a hand on his back. He stopped what he was doing and turned to lean on the bench.

"Come on, we could both use a few more hours of sleep." Olivia said, guiding him back to her room.

Once she was sure he was asleep, she headed back to the couch, and finally gave in to the peaceful slumber that engulfed her.

The next morning she woke up and heard the shower running. Slowly getting up from the couch, she headed to the kitchen and put the kettle on, wanting nothing more than a good, hot cup of coffee. As she drank it, Elliot came into the room.

"Liv, I need to see my kids," he said. "I haven't even spoken to them since this happened!"

"No worries, I'll just jump in the shower and I'll drive you straight there," she said standing up and heading to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, they were ready to go. As they pulled up at Cragen's house, Olivia spoke for the first time in the whole trip.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"If you don't mind coming, Liv. I could really use the support. The kids love you anyway."

They walked to the front door and Olivia rung the bell. Their Captain opened it and threw a sympathetic look at Elliot.

"The kids are in the living room," he said as Elliot headed there. "How's he going?"

Olivia thought before answering. "He's ok. He's upset, but he's still Elliot. He was dying to see the kids. How are they?"

"They haven't spoken much; they've just been sitting together. I tried feeding them, but Dickie was the only one really interested in food." Cragen said.

"That's not a surprise," Olivia said. "I'll go and see them," she turned and walked into the lounge, where all of Elliot's children were huddled around him, silent. They looked up and saw her, but no one moved, except for Lizzie.

"Livia!" she said, walking up to her.

"Hey Lizzie, how's it going?" Olivia said, returning the girls hug, and offering a smile.

"Alright... I'm so glad you came. You're Dad's best friend. It's great that you're so kind to him," she said, looking up at Olivia.

"Thanks kiddo. You're all important to me. I was even friends with your Mom. How are YOU doing?"

"I don't know. I don't really believe Mom is gone. It's like she's gone shopping and will be back soon." Lizzie said, unsure, her voice quivering.

"It's alright. Anytime you want to talk, I'll be here. You have my number don't you?"

Lizzie nodded her head.

Olivia kept talking. "I don't care if it's four o'clock in the morning, you call me, I'll come and get you, and we'll go to McDonald's or something and stay there as long as you like. It goes for the other kids too. Now go and give your Dad a huge hug, I think he'd like that right now."

Olivia walked back over to Cragen, who had been standing in the doorway the whole time. "You're great with kids," he said.

"Thanks. I just want them to be alright," Olivia responded, her heart breaking for her partner and his children.

Elliot walked back up to them and turned to Cragen. "Cap, is it alright for them to stay here while I get things sorted out?"

"Of course it is Elliot, anything you need. Come and see them anytime you want, and anything either of you need," he turned to face both of them, "call me."

**Because I'm from Australia, we do tend to use different words, like 'Mum' instead of 'Mom' etc. I've tried to change these words to sound more American, as I realise the majority of readers are probably from the USA, but please forgive me for any mistakes I've made, and let me know what they are.**

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
